Captives of Society
by AFieRceBeaUty
Summary: Until out of all the panic, Vice- Captain Aizen Sosuke stepped up with a swipe of his hand and struck the captive girl unconscious...." Possibly aizenxoc.or Uraharaxoc? will see later in story.
1. Captive in Societies

**Chapter 1: Captive in Societies**

**So, first bleach fan fic. **

**Comment, please.**

**Not edited so don't get nit-picky.**

**Oh,yeah---I don't own bleach.**

**Don't plagiarize my ideas either**.

1-Captive in Societies

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_**The rain is falling again. Large, cold drops descending from the heavens, pelting my wounded face, mixing water into my warm blood. I am not sure how long I've been standing here beneath the darkening sky or how long the rains been falling. But, my wounds don't burn as much and I do not feel the weight of these chains they have fastened to my body. I close my eyes, and tilt my head upwards to sky, savoring this fleeting moment of freedom I have found. I wonder, if I shall ever be free again .**_

* * *

The slap across my face brought me back to consciousness with the sting of reality. I suddenly became acutely aware that the wounds on the right side of my face had begun bleeding again. And, the rest of my body screamed when the two large servant girls hefted me roughly to my feet, all the while still tugging on the chains attached my shackles.

" Walk!" They demanded pushing me forward into a stumble.

My vision cleared slightly and focused on the two women walking in front of us towards the doors. They wore black Victorian dresses laced up to their throats. I sincerely hoped it choked them both. The came to a halt as they reached two large doors.

Then, they spoke in Japanese, and although I was not native to Japan one of the gifts of my people was to be able to understand all languages, spoken or not. I am not sure why of all the gifts in the world someone could have given us---- we must have the gift of interpretation, because I surely did not want to hear the fate that these two treacherous women were planning for me.

"It is , Lady Nina and Lady Trish of the Daughters society , please, grant us permission to enter. We've arrived with a gift for you, Yama-jii ."

The doors were opened , but I could not tell by whom since the two servants on either side of me had begun pulling me forward once again. The hall seemed a mile long as I was dragged towards a room with a door that slid open .

Everything was hazy as I drifted in and out of consciousness from the blood lost and the shackles that also doubled as strength limiters sucking my energy and life force from me.

Time stood still as the room came into focus, the conversation was about a bargain and something about strength.

Then, it occurred to me the reason why they had bought me here.

I came alive from my half-dead state with a viciousness that surprised even me. It was a trade--- they were selling me. There was line of white kimonos on both sides of the rooms.

My defiant green eyes met the old man in the center of the room as he looked up at me . His long white eyebrows raised in question as he looked back at the Head-mother of the clan, Lady Nina.

"Where did she come from, you've have not answered my question yet?" He shifted his weight onto his bulbous staff leaning in closer towards Lady Nina and her gray hair.

Her voice faltered slightly as she began to speak, " We have been at war amongst ourselves. She is a prisoner left over from a battle. We have no place for her. Rather than kill this beast, I thought it better to be merciful and spare her life. So, I brought her to you. Her strength would be an asset to your soul society." I would have liked to cut her head off for her lies.

The old man must have sensed her deceit, " What was her ranking?"

Lady Trish opened her mouth, even more than her mother--- I will kill her painfully if ever the chance arrives.

"It matters not. We will demonstrate her power if that's what-" The old man cut her off midway. " I asked what is her ranking?" He said angrily slamming his staff down with a thump.

Lady Nina shot Trish a momentary look of malice and bowed her grey head.

"She was a general, my lord." Nina replied still leaving out the part that I still _am the_ commander-in-chief, lieutenant General, Lady Evangeline of the Daughters of Eve society.

Foolish Trish then spoke up haughtily, "Release, her momentarily. We will show them."

Before her mother could tell the servants otherwise the loosed the my chains still clutching one end.

Without hesitation I looked at Trish, her black eyes filled with hate, and then I was gone from her sight. Only to reappear with my claws digging through the side of her face, _better yet_, the _same_ side they had slashed _mine_.

There was a delayed gasp from the rows of white robed people on both sides of the room. My movements were too fast for them to detect.

Trish leapt upwards but I was already above her reaching for her throat.

She screamed a command and in an instant I was yanked downwards. Slamming into the floor with a snap of boards following in my wake. My body was bleeding again and the pain from the shackles and the wounds were sending me back into the realm of unconsciousness.

The servants held me up by my arms my feet would not stand. How miserable to be brought to this. I will kill Trish and Nina for what they have done to me and my sisters.

There were more words muttered between the old man and the two women.

And, then they were turning to leave in _woosh _of petticoats that reminded me to much of home, along with the echoing tap of their heels. Trish turned towards me and spat at my feet. Before, anyone could counter my actions, my chains were wrapped around her neck . I slammed her head into the floor and pulling tighter on the chains around her skinny little throat.

The whole room went into motion, but I did not care. Trish was dying beneath me and would not stop until she was as dead as my sisters she had killed.

**

* * *

**

The captains were perplexed when the two foreign women and their servants had dragged in the half-naked, half-dead girl.

Even, more so when their commanding captain agreed to take the girl .

Now, the captive girl was about to kill the Lady Trish and without hesitation they all made a move to help.

Shunsui and Ukitake were the first ones to try and pry the girl off the Lady Trish.

But, the chains attached to her wrists were the ones wrapped around Lady Trish's neck.

The servant was trying to beat the girl off of Trish and Shunsui was still trying to pull her off. While , in the background every captain stood ready to help.

Ukitake then spoke, " We will need to release her chains , quickly."

Lady Trish spoke hoarsely , " No, Do Not!" and the captive girl then proceeded to slam her iron shackled wrist upon the Trish's face to silence her, their was an audible crack of bone and cartilage.

More captains stepped in at that sound and proceeded to help. Until out of all the panic, Vice- Captain Aizen Sosuke stepped up with a swipe of his hand knocked the captive girl unconscious.

Everyone went silent as the heaved the bloody girl off the now bloody Trish . Then, Captain Unohana Retsu silently proceeded to heal Lady Trish. All the while, Lady Nina just stood there frozen in place.

After, Lady Trish was healed, without even a thank you, the two women turned and left with their two servants at their heals leaving soul society to deal with the bruised and bloody girl they had left dying on the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If there are enough reviews, I might update.**

**Ta-Ta for now. **


	2. A secret society

Chap 2- A Secret Society.

_**It is black. It is not the deep blue-purple black of the night sky laced with stars. Nor, is it the swirling black mixture of light and dark water in the depths of the spring we would swim in as young girls in the midst of a bright summer. This black is like liquid surrounding you ----clinging to you as though it were a tangible substance you could touch and hold. It is darkness, and nothing more. There is no sound, no feeling, no light; there is only thought and darkness pulling me downwards . This is the darkness of oppression , where there is **_**no**_** light for hope.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a silence that fell upon that fell upon the Seireitei in the days that followed the sudden appearance of the strange women and their captive.

All of Soul Society whispered their theories of what they thought and whom this 'Society of Daughters' could possibly be. The only other _main topic _in the latest gossip was who they thought the new 12th division captain would possibly be.

And, then all too soon the answers came crashing down like a well-made structure caving in on it self.

X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Yoruichi -Sama , why are we going visit this captive ? If she is as dangerous as everyone says she is we should eliminate her. Her own people left her to die in our hands that speaks for itself--she must have done something heinous." Soifon pleaded to her captain .

Yoruichi just rolled her eyes, " Relax, _Relaaax_ Soifon, you've been listening to too much gossip."

They continued onwards down the halls until they reached the 'captive' holding cell. There was a silouette that lay on the floor, turned away from the bars the captain and vice-captain were peering through.

Even when they approached the cell and opened the door with a pronounced clang of metal, the creature ceased to move. Soifon looked apprehensively at her captain.

" Forgive me, but, I do not think this is a good idea . Yoruichi -Sama. I ---" Yoruichi cut her off as she held up her hand to silence her and walked towards the sleeping figure.

Soifon's eyes were wide as she whispered, "Yoruichi-Sama."

But, the dark skinned girl did not hestiate as she knelt down near the sleeping girl.

Her wounds were crusted over and her long hair was tangled and matted to where the blood had soaked her face. The captive had refused to be healed by the Unohana's 4th division screaming something about how they were not to touch her.

Now, she slept with death imment if the wounds were not tended soon. Yoruichi took in the markings that ran along the right side of her body, the markings on her head were barely visionable from the wound she had received there. But, the ones down her neck, arms, back, and legs were in plain view.

The clothes she wore were primative, and revealing the top fastened around her neck and covered her breast, criss-crossing in the front just above her naval and mid-back. She wore a belt across her hips , apparently used for weapons that were no longer in her possession. The clothes on her bottom was a gold belt across the hips which her top attached to and the rest was like underwear and extended loin clothe that extended past her feet, revealing all of her legs. It was originally white laced with gold, now smudged with grime and blood.

The outfit looked similar to something an eastern belly dancer would wear, this confused Yoruichi because the other women were wearing old world dresses, corsets and bustles and all.

The silence was then broken when Isane and Unohana walked in carrying food.

Isane was surprised to see The 2nd captain there, "Oh, Yoruichi-Taichou, What are you doing here?"

Yoruichi's cat-eyes found them, "She needs to be healed or she will die."

A sad look came into Unohana's eyes, " 7th seat Hanataro tried to heal her, but she refused forcefully and claiming that if he placed his hands on her she would-- well, let's just say she refused passionately."

Yoruichi was thoughtful for a moment from her position in the cell, as attempted to wake the girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My head hurt so much upon waking that the pain almost sent back into unconsciousness. A blurry form loomed over me, I could barely make out her dark skin and bright eyes . The moonlight from a small window illuminated her enough for me to see what I could.

For a moment I thought it was Oshun, in all her dark beauty waking me to sneak out with her. But, the memories flooded my mind once more reminding me once again that my best friend had long ago fallen in battle.

She then spoke in Japanese. The vision in my left eye was clear now and I could now see that her skin was too light to be Oshun anyhow.

She repeated her words again and I realized she was speaking to me.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Evangeline." I slurred. _Lady General Eve _they called me, I thought but could not speak it.

"Why won't you let Captain Unohana heal you?" She motion towards a women with a soft aura standing near us. I had not noticed her before.

My consciousness was slipping again, back into darkness and fitful dreams.

"She--she can heal me. That is …fine." I spoke no more as I left the world of waking one more time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke to a bright room with tatami mats and a bed that sat on the floor.

It took me a minute to open my eyes and realize that my pain was gone. I sat up, the cover siding onto my lap.

My eyes widened in awe and touched the side of my face to find that it was wound free and scar free.

I looked down at my arm to see I was in a white robe--no---a white kimono. It seemed strange upon my skin. Suddenly, the door slid open flooding the room with a bright sunlight. I covered my face with my arms.

I lowered it as the loud dark skinned girl tramped in.

"Soifon, you need to loosen up! See here, she is now you can meet her personally!" Yoruichi laughed.

Soifon looked at her captain seriously, "Yoruichi-Sama."

Yoruichi and the girl named Soifon both had short hair. It made me wonder what it meant. We stared at each other in silence for a moment, I think we were assessing one another.

Yoruichi then spoke, "Forgive the sudden intrusion , but I was wondering if you would speak with us."

I smiled slightly and motioned for them to sit.

I rose from my bed and sat in front of them on my knees and pulled my long hair over on shoulder.

After I composed myself, I then attempted to speak in their language.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am?"

Yoruichi just nodded.

" I come from a society of women who call themselves the "Daughters of Eve". We were cursed, or blessed, which ever you should like to call it", I took a breathe and bowed my head trying to remember the legends I was told as a child, but unfornately I was no scribe . My literary schooling was often forsaken.

The two ladies in front of me were soaking in every word. I continued as they did not motion me to stop.

"The Daughters of Eve are an ancient society--- so too speak. There are many different clans in our society. We are raised in a strict society and trained to fight, when we come of age our power suddenly weakens. This means that we are to bond to a man of power equal to ours. In bonding, we are tied mind , heart, and soul to the man fate chooses for us. We are 'made' to serve him and even if we wish when he gives a command we have to obey. We strengthen the men we are bound to and when they die we die, too."

Soifon then spoke, " Is that why you did not want the boy to heal you?"

She was quick, " Yes, that is why."

Yoruichi picked up on something, "You are of 'age' then?"

I shook my head, "Yes, when any male puts his hands on me in my current state, I may be bound to him. But, they have to touch my flesh with the palm of their hand otherwise nothing would happen. And, then again just because he would touch me doesn't mean I would be bound to him, but anything is possible . I am not sure how weak I have become."

Yoruichi was thoughtful for a moment, " Who are you in your society? "

" I am the Lady Eve, Lieutenant General of the Dragon Clan. I was born in the clan of the Horse, but my original clan has fallen. Those women the old man let in are traitors and murders they have killed many of my sisters."

Yoruichi spoke once more, " Why were you dressed like that when the two women wore dresses?"

"My tradition clothing, of course, these in particular are for battle . The clothing the girls of my society live in until we turn from children to young ladies. Then we are taught the ways of old and we must dress as ladies. Corsets, petticoats, French tulle and silks , all constricting and bothersome, even down to the hair. We are required to keep it long, if it is short we become servants to those with long hair. You see we cannot dress alone, we always need someone to help us. As I said, bothersome and constricting, to tie up your waist and fasten your hair to your scalp. We are tools for pleasure to all of those that look on us from the outside worlds" I patted my hair frustrated by the thought.

"I see."

Yoruichi realized the Yamamoto would have to be told about this. She stood up followed by Soifon and Evangeline when the door flew open and a messenger stumbled in carrying an arm full of a lacey 17th century Venetian dress.

He huffed out the barely coherent message, "Yamamoto Taichou sends for you. An old women that was with him sent this for you and told me to give you a messege not to be late." He said hurriedly , practically throwing the dress and package at me and running back out the door.

We all looked at each other, then as if reading each others minds.

Yoruichi took the dress from me, "Soifon, she needs our help."

Soifon awkwardly went for my hair, while Yoruichi unrolled the package to find many things we needed such as hair pins, make-up, perfume, and a brush. And, even a pair of shoes.

"No, No, don't waste time combing it, Lady Soifon, just pin it up. Lady Yoruichi, please, help me with this corset--- lace the top strings first, then the bottom then the middle , and make sure it's tight. You will have to explain to me how I should behave on the way there." We all proceeded to dress me.

I had a feeling this was the beginning of something.


End file.
